


Dulce De Leche

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Amor - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Doméstico, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Juego previo, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Making Love, Making Out, Malec, Pareja, Probando cosas nuevas, Rimming, Sex In The Kitchen, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, contenido sexual explícito, explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Alec llega a casa cargado con todo lo necesario para festejar el cumpleaños del pequeño Max, pero bueno digamos que se distrae con su hermoso y jodidamente sexy esposo!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dulce De Leche

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno se suponia que este iba a ser un oneshot tierno, divertido...pero a quien quiero engañar?eso no es lo mio, asi que bueno esto es lo que surgio!  
> EXPLICITO! asi que si no les interesa este tipo de lectura, deberian evitarlo, sino DISFRUTEN!  
> Gracias por leer, pueden encontrarme en twitter como @malec_lover  
> Cuidense XOXO
> 
> Dato: El Dulce De Leche es muy tipico de mi pais (Argentina), nuestro favorito realmente, en otros paises es conocido como manjar, arequipe o cajeta.

Alec entró al loft con cuidado, sus brazos cargados con las compras, que cubrían casi por completo su visión.

“Mags? Bebé, donde estas? Un poco de ayuda?” al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a descartar bolsas con delicadeza sobre cada superficie cercana disponible.

“Amor?” volvió a llamar el Nefilim, dejando con cuidado la enorme caja que cargaba en su brazo derecho.

Una vez que logro deshacerse de todo lo que llevaa entre los brazos, se estiró relajando sus músculos, se quito la chaqueta, las botas y se comenzó a seguir el sonido de suave música que le llegaba desde la cocina.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo de inmediato, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para admirar la visión que tenía en frente.  
Magnus estaba bailando suavemente, mientras batía enérgicamente algo en un bowl plástico, descalzo, con unos jeans flojos y algo maltratados, que colgaban deliciosamente de sus caderas, marcando la sensual curva de su trasero; encima llevaba una musculosa gris muy simple, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus hombros fuertes y su espalda amplia y bien definida estaan a la vista, sus músculos flexionandose por el movimiento de su brazo hacían que las venas en sus brazos resaltaran y la boca de Alec se hiciera agua. Toda una visión sin lugar a dudas.

“Vas a quedarte ahí mirando todo el día o acaso vas a ayudarme, cariño?” dijo después de unos minutos el brujo y Alec se sonrojó inmediatamente.

“Sólo disfrutaba de ver a mi esposo en todo su esplendor” dijo el Nefilim casi susurrando, mientras se acercaba para abrazar al brujo por la espalda, pegándose a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en el hombro.

Magnus sonrió satisfecho mientras giraba un poco el cuello para unir sus labios a los de su esposo. El beso fue tierno, lleno de dulzura, literalmente por que los labios de Magnus sabían a algo muy sabroso que Alec no habia probado antes.

“Mmmmm delicioso! Que es?” preguntó el Nefilim maravillado.

“El suave néctar de los labios de tu esposo cariño, que más podría ser?” le dijo Magnus con una media sonrisa juguetona, provocando una risotada del Shadowhunter que lo abrazo más fuerte antes de responder.

“Es cierto que eres lo más dulce de mi vida cielo, pero ni siquiera tu sabes tan bien!”.

“ALEXANDER!!!” como te atreves a decirme algo así?” dijo el brujo fingiendo estar ofendido y volviendo a hacer reír a su esposo. 

Dejo el bowl a un lado sobre la mesada y se giró para enfrentar a su amado, haciendo un gran puchero y acercándolo más a su rostro, le dio un beso esquimal y poniendo su voz más inocente preguntó “acaso no soy lo más delicioso en tu vida, Alexander?” mirándolo a los le dio una pequeña sonrisa y pestañeo muy despacio esperando la respuesta del Nefilim.

“Eres lo más delicioso, dulce y tentador en mi vida, amor mío” le dijo Alec volviendo a besarlo, lenta y cuidadosamente, explorando cada centímetro de la boca de su esposo, apretando su agarre alrededor de su cintura, mientras Magnus enterraba las manos en el cabello del Cazador, cuando la necesidad de tomar aire fue más fuerte que ellos, se alejaron con la respiración agitada y Alec se relamió lo labios mientras Magnus sonreía satisfecho con la reacción que provoco en él.

“Realmente quiero saber que es esa sabor” dijo Alec después de un momento y Magnus comenzó a reírse y alargo el brazo, buscando sobre la mesada, luego metió el dedo en un frasco y se lo ofreció a Alec.  
El Nefilim arqueó una ceja y miro a su esposo fijamente mientras chupaba su dedo con cuidado.

“Dulce de leche” le informó Magnus, mientras se relamía sus propios labios al sentir a Alec succionar alrededor de su dedo.

“Hummmm” ronroneo Alec, mientras volvía a chupar un poco más fuerte de lo necesario el dedo de su esposo, para luego soltarlo suavemente y pasar su lengua sobre sus labios aun disfrutando del sabor, “realmente delicioso, bebé”.

“Sabía que te gustaría” dijo Magnus pasando sus manos por los hombros de Alec y uniéndolas detrás de la nuca del Nefilim para volver a acercarlo a él.

“Magnus” le advirtió Alec, “amor” le dijo mientras el brujo comenzaba a besas sus clavículas, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pelo del más alto, las manos de Alec recorriendo el borde de los jeans del brujo, sintiendo el calor de su piel entre sus dedos, “no tenemos mucho tiempo”.

Magnus gimió entre sus brazos al sentir las manos de Alec recorriendo su cintura, subiendo por su espalda y volviendo a bajar por sus costados hasta introducirse en sus pantalones y darle un apretón a su trasero, haciendo al brujo gemir con más fuerza, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos desapareciendo la camiseta que el Nefilim llevaba puesta.

“Será rápido, lo prometo” dijo sonriendo contra los labios de su esposo el brujo.

“Hummm, Magnus” dijo Alec besándolo una vez más y alejándose un poco para quitarle la musculosa a su brujo, “los invitados estarán aquí en menos de dos horas”.

“Ajamm” le respondió Magnus, comenzando a desprender el cinturón de Shadowhunter y sonriendo complacido al sentir que ya estaba medio duro, paso su manos por el bulto en el frente de los pantalones del Nefilim y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener un jadeo que amenazaba con escapar de entre sus labios, antes de continuar se detuvo abruptamente, “Y Max?”.

“Jace y Clary lo traerán cuando todo esté listo, fueron con él a pasear por el parque” respondió Alec y luego comenzó a besar el cuello de Magnus, intercalando besos, suaves, con pequeñas mordidas que sabía volvían absolutamente loco a su esposo.

“Perfecto” susurro Magnus antes de volver a reclamar la boca de su esposo, tragándose el gemido de Alec cuando introdujo su mano en el frente de sus pantalones, tomando su miembro firmemente, pasando su pulgar por la punta húmeda por la excitación de su amado, mientras movía su cabeza, profundizando el beso e introducía su lengua en la boca del Nefilim.  
Alec jadeo al sentir a Magnus esparcir su humedad por toda su erección y cuando se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos, su esposo sacó la mano de su ropa interior y con la mirada fija en la suya se lamió la palma lentamente y luego cada uno de sus dedos.

El deseo ardió en el interior del Nefilim, su esposo era malditamente sexy, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el trasero del Gran Brujo, empujándolo contra él con más intensión, sintiendo la erección de Magnus contra su muslo, y un segundo después lo levanto y lo sentó en la mesada, haciéndolo abrir sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.  
Desprendió el botón de los jeans de Magnus y bajo la cremallera rápidamente, luego tomo a su esposo por la cintura y lo levanto con facilidad, bajando los jeans y la ropa interior a la vez por sus caderas, volvió a apoyarlo con cuidado sobre la superficie, y se agacho manteniendo la mirada en su esposo, bajando lentamente las prendas por las piernas de Magnus.  
Cuando llego a sus pies, las deslizo con cuidado, casi arrodillándose frente al brujo, tomo su pie derecho y lo recorrió lentamente con un dedo, luego siguió esa misma línea con la lengua y mordió el empeine del brujo, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo del brujo.

El Shadowhunter volvió a besar el pie de su amado y comenzó a subir lentamente, le beso el tobillo, mordisqueo su pantorrilla, dejo varias marcas en su muslo hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera derecha, ignorando completamente la dura erección de Magnus que descansaba pesada entre sus muslos.

“Alexander” dijo Magnus con la voz entrecortada, mientras buscaba apoyarse con los brazos hacia atrás, una de sus manos tiro el frasco de dulce y esto distrajo a Alec que estaba lamiendo la piel de Magnus a la altura de sus abdominales en ese instante.   
El brujo sonrió maliciosamente y tomo un poco del dulce derramado sobre la mesada detrás de él, “bueno, como sé que te gusto tanto, tal vez deberías disfrutarlo un poco más” le dijo a su esposo con voz ronca, mientras pasaba su mano por uno de sus pezones, y bajaba dejando un leve rastro del dulce sobre su piel hasta llegar a su pene y apretarlo, dándose unas tiradas y esparciendo el dulce sobre toda su extensión.

“Como negarme a esa delicia?” respondió Alec con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Se puso en pie una vez más y beso apasionadamente a su esposo, que sonrió en el beso, satisfecho por la reacción de su amado y lo tomo de la nuca para mantenerlo pegado a su boca, mientras lo besaba desesperado y mordía su labio antes de dejarlo ir.  
Magnus respiro agitado, sintiendo la lengua de su esposo pasar fugazmente por su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas por el recorrido que había dejado el dulce sobre la piel de Magnus.  
Chupo su pezón con fuerza y las piernas de Magnus se envolvieron en su cintura, acercándolo más a él, cuando el brujo sintió la boca de su esposo deslizándose por su abdomen lo tomo del cabello con fuerza y sintió la sonrisa de Alec sobre su piel, sabiendo el efecto que causaba en él.  
Cuando Alec llego a las caderas del brujo nuevamente, Magnus sentía que podría estallar en cualquier momento, esto era increíblemente erótico, sentir la lengua de Alec recorriéndolo, saboreándolo, chupando y marcando su piel a su paso, Magnus sentía que podría volverse loco por el deseo que estaba sintiendo.  
En el momento en que Alec lo tomo en su boca, Magnus tiró la cabeza hacia atrás intentando controlarse para no acabar de inmediato en la boca de su esposo cuando esto recién estaba comenzando.

“Carajo, Alexander, vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza” le dijo el brujo sintiendo la lengua del Nefilim sobre toda la extensión de su pene, sobre la vena que se marcaba en su costado y luego deslizándose por la punta, saboreándolo mientras removía todo el rastro del dulce de leche, dejándolo con la respiración agitada.

“Tan delicioso” gruñido Alec entre dientes y volvió a tomar a su esposo en su boca, deslizándolo hasta lo más profundo de su boca y relajando su garganta, haciendo que Magnus maldijera y se removiera debajo de él.

“No-no puedo-nece-necesit-“ jadeaba Magnus intentando hablar mientras Alec lo volvía completamente loco con sus atenciones.

Soltándolo con un sonido húmedo, obsceno, Alec volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo orgulloso al ver el estado en el que estaba su esposo, “dime que necesitas, bebé” dijo con voz ronca.

“Cógeme, ahora” jadeo Magnus volviendo a tomar a Alec por el cabello y obligándolo a levantarse para besarlo, gruñendo en la boca de su amado, Magnus continuó, “te necesito, adentro mío, YA!!” sentencio el brujo y Alec asintió de inmediato.

“Tengo que prepararte amor, no quiero lastimarte” le dijo Alec apretando los muslos de su amado.

“Magia!” dijo Magnus de inmediato y chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que el resto de la ropa de Alec se desvaneciera en un instante y preparándose a la vez.

“Huuummm, tan impaciente” dijo el Nefilim sonriendo.

“Dijiste que no tenemos mucho tiempo” 

“Es cierto” acepto Alec volviendo a besar a su esposo y atrayéndolo más hacia él y el borde de la mesada.

Magnus volvió a chasquear los dedos y su mano se cubrió con una capa de lubricante, tomo el pene de su esposo y lo preparo rápidamente, esparciendo el líquido desde la punta a la base, y guiándolo a su entrada de inmediato.

“Muy impaciente” volvió a decir Alec con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba e introducía la punta de su pene en la entrada de Magnus lentamente, sintiéndolo relajarse a su alrededor.

Estaba apretado, muy apretado y el Nefilim estaba seguro que desde este angulo se sentiría delicioso. Una vez que la cabeza pasó el primer anillo de musculo, Magnus dejo escapar un fuerte gemido y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su esposo una vez más, invitándolo a ir más rápido.

“Tan impaciente” volvió a gruñir Alec, mientras giraba sus caderas, pegándose completamente a su esposo, profundamente enterrado en él. Magnus se agarró con fuerza de sus hombros y Alec lo levanto en el aire, antes de comenzar a empujar hacia arriba dentro de él.   
Primero todo fue lento y profundo, pero sus embistes fueron tomando velocidad rápido, prácticamente haciendo rebotar a Magnus sobre su erección.

El sonido de piel con piel, lleno el espacio cuando la música que estaba sonando previamente termino por completo. Sosteniéndolo fácilmente con un brazo, Alec uso su otra mano para tomar la nalga y abrir más a su esposo, ambos gimieron con más fuerza al sentir a Alec deslizarse aún más profundo dentro del brujo.

“Alexander” jadeaba Magnus, intentando controlar su respiración mientras el joven lo tomaba salvajemente, mordiendo su cuello para intentar enfocarse en otra cosa y no acabar en ese instante, Magnus se mordió los labios y un montón de groserías escaparon entre sus dientes, con una embestida particularmente fuerte de su Nefilim.   
Su pene atrapado entre sus cuerpos parecía estar pulsando a punto de estallar y el brujo sabía que no duraría mucho más.  
Tomo un puñado de pelo de su esposo entre sus manos y tiro hacia atras, obligandolo a levantar la cabeza de donde estaba mordiendo su cuello y besándolo desesperadamente para luego susurrarle entre besos que estaba a punto de venirse.

“Perfecto!” respondió Alec y empujo con fuerza contra el trasero de su amado, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, sintiendo el calor de la liberación de su esposo entre sus abdómenes.   
Buscó el rostro de Magnus, desesperado por saborear sus labios una vez más y el brujo le devolvio el beso con la misma pasion. El Shadowhunter sonrió contra la boca de su amado, que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba respirando con dificultad y volvió a empujar dentro de él, rápido, fuerte, descoordinado, hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y supo que ya no podría retrasarlo más.  
Acabo dentro de su esposo, dando un último empuje profundo, sintiéndolo apretarse a su alrededor, mientras las últimas olas de su orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo.  
Exhausto, Alec volvió a acomodar a su esposo sobre la mesada y salió de él con cuidado.

“Maldición, eres tan hermoso” le dijo el Cazador a su esposo acariciándole el rostro y dándole un beso más en los labios hinchados y rosados del brujo.

“Podría decir lo mismo de ti, cielo” respondió Magnus con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.  
Se quedaron ahi, abrazados y dandose pequeños besos perezosos por un rato, hasta que el celular de Alec comenzo a vibrar.

“Carajo, nos dejamos llevar” dijo Alec tomando su telefono y viendo allí mensajes de su Parabatai anunciándole que todos estarían allí en poco más de media hora.

“Bueno no es mi culpa que seas tan malditamente deseable, Alexander”

“Magnus es en serio, debemos prepararlo todo! Es el tercer año de nuestro hijo”

“Lo se cariño, no te preocupes!” dijo Magnus chasqueando los dedos.

En un instante ambos estaban limpios y vestidos apropiadamente.   
Cuando salieron de la cocina, el living estaba perfectamente arreglado para la fiesta de Max. Globos, guirnaldas, todos los adornos que Alec había traído al llegar a casa, incluso algunas luces mágicas de colores aquí y allá, con las formas de dinosaurios favoritos de Max, todo perfectamente dispuesto alrededor del loft.

“Las ventajas de tener un esposo Brujo, amor mío” dijo Magnus orgulloso, Alec sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

“Que hay sobre la torta?” pregunto el Nefilim preocupado.

“Bueno, aún queda algo de dulce de leche” le dijo Magnus sonriendo ampliamente al ver que Alec se sonrojaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy apreciados y sus comentarios mucho mas, asi que dejenme saber que les parecio!!!  
> XOXO


End file.
